Four Special Crystals
This is a fan-made episode of MLP: FiM. It stares Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash, Applejack and The Millionaires. Synopsis Twilight and the friends are on a mission to retrieve the four special crystals that are hidden around Ponyville. But when The Millionaires are going after them, they must compete to find all four of them. Who will win? Episode (Episode begins at the museum.) *Applejack: "Can you believe they're finally going to show us those crystals?" *Rainbow Dash: "They said they were the oldest crystals around! Can't want to see them!" *Twilight Sparkle: "They're called the Special Crystals." *Rainbow Dash: "...What's so special about them...?" *Pinkie Pie (prancing around excitedly): "Where are those crystals?! I wanna see them! Where are they? Where are they?!" *Applejack: "Hey, hey, don't get too excited there, Pinkie Pie!" *Pinkie Pie: "Oh, I'm very excited...to the point where I can't stop jumping around!" *Mercureen: "Oh no!" (The four ponies go to see what's happening. They noticed four empty glass domes, where the Special Crystals should be.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Hello, Mercu--" (gasps) "What happened?" *Mercureen: "Well, the Special Crystals...for some reason, they've disappeared." *Applejack: "Disappeared? What do ya mean?" *Mercureen: "Well, they were here minutes ago, but when I came back they're nowhere in sight." *Applejack: "Now how in tarnation can them crystals disappear just like that?" *Mercureen: "I just don't have a clue....unless--" (gasps) "They could be STOLEN!!!" *Rainbow Dash: "Stolen?! You're kidding!" (Mercureen shakes his head no.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Wait, why would anypony want to steal them?" *Mercureen: "Well, that's what I think. What other possibilities can there be?" *Pinkie Pie: "Maybe somepony took them!" *Mercureen: "I just said that." *Pinkie Pie: "...Unless if the thief is a unicorn..." *Rainbow Dash: "Well, whoever the thief is, I'll teach them a lesson!" *Mercureen: "Well, what are you ladies going to do?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Don't you worry, Mercureen. We'll find them!" song (Scene first cuts to a large mansion. Silvereen and Goldeegen were observing the four Special Crystals.) *Silvereen: "At last, these crystals are ours!" *Goldeegen: "Wait til Copperhead gets a load of this---" (looks around) "Copperhead! Where are you?" (Copperhead suddenly bursts out of a room.) Copperhead All of these gleaming things are for us, only us This is the greatest day ever for the three of us, yahoo! *Silvereen and Goldeegen: (screaming) "That's enough!" *Copperhead: "Sorry, brothers! But when I'm this happy, I can't help but...celebrate with a nice game called Copperhead Says. Now...Copperhead Says touch your head." *Silvereen: "Sorry, Copperhead. This isn't the time for your games." *Goldeegen: "Yeah. So, keep it down so I can cuddle with my crystals." *Silvereen: (annoyed) "You mean, our crystals?" *Goldeegen: "Whatever!" *Copperhead: "Come on, brothers! The crystals are ours, so why not celebrate?" *Silvereen and Goldeegen: "No!" (Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow go around parts of Ponyville, asking anypony about the crystals' disappearance.) *Twilight Sparkle: "I just don't get it. Who could ever be nasty enough to steal those crystals?" *Rainbow Dash: "I bet whoever it was, I'll teach them it's not right to steal...especially from other ponies!" (First, they went to see Fluttershy.) *Fluttershy: "The Special Crystals? Well, I haven't seen anypony sneaking into the museum and taking them. But, sorry, I can't help today. I promised Angel we'd go on a picnic." (The four left.) *Fluttershy: "Oh, please don't tell me you're mad at me! Please understand!" *Applejack: "Yes! We understand!" (Second, the four go see the giant dragon.) *Giant Dragon: "Oh, no! I couldn't! My sons and I have to leave for our Dragon Anniversary." *Little Dragon #1: "And we haven't seen anypony steal four crystals." *Little Dragon #2: "Nope. No, we haven't." *Twilight Sparkle (sigh): "Thanks anyway..." (Third, they go ask the Wandering Orphans.) *Buscuiteen: "Thieves? Stealing the Special Crystals? I haven't got clue of who would do such a horrible thing! But we're really sorry! We have to keep traveling around Equestria!" *Wandering Orphans: "Bye!" *Twilight Sparke, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie: (sighs) (Last, they go ask Rarity.) *Rarity: "Thieves? Oh my! Well, I haven't seen anypony sneaking in and stealing those Special Crystals." *Twilight Sparkle: "But, wouldn't you help us on our search?" *Rarity: "Moi? Oh nonononononononon!" (The four walk away.) *Applejack: "So what if the folks we ask won't help us? It's up to us to solve this." *Twilight Sparkle: "That's right." *Pinkie Pie: "Where are those Special Crystals? I wanna see them!" *Rainbow Dash: "Alright, we're getting there!" (They go back to the museum.) *Mercureen: "Now...Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack...are you sure the four of you can find those crystals?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Don't worry, Mercureen. We can do this. We'll find those crystals. In fact, it's only the four of us." *Mercureen: "Heh heh, okay. But be very careful. Those crystals are fragile." *Pinkie Pie: "...Fragile?" *Rainbow Dash: "You do know what that means, do you?" *Pinkie Pie: "Yes. It means easily broken. See? I know." *Mercureen: "Alright, but there's something I want you to know first. Those Special Crystals each have strange magical surges that mysteriously come and go...A-and another thing! I think I may have an idea of who might've hidden those crystals. The Millionaires was the only thing that came to mind. They've hidden them and now they're coming to find them all!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Uh-oh." (The Millionaires are suddenly racing around Ponyville for the crystals.) *Rainbow Dash: "Are those The Millionaires?" *Mercureen: "Yes. They were supposed to be kind and, uh...well, kind, but I just can't seem to guess why they're stealing them and hiding them." *Rainbow Dash: "Leave it to me!" (She flies down to tackles Copperhead to the ground.) *Copperhead: "Ahhhhhh! I've been tackled!" *Rainbow Dash: "And you deserved it! *Twilight Sparkle: "You there! Give us back those crystals!" *Copperhead: "Why should I listen to you?!" *Pinkie Pie: "Where are those crystals?! WHERE ARE THEY?!" *Applejack: "Come on now, don't be selfish!" *Copperhead: "Uh, uh, please stop! L-let me go!" *Applejack: "We'll let you go if you tell us!" (Silvereen and Goldeegen were sneaking up behind Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow, grabbing them and holding them together with tape.) *Copperhead: (maniacally laughing) (warbling noises) (more laughter) *Rainbow Dash: "Grrrrrr! Come here, you!" *Copperhead: "Hm, don't like my humor, eh? Well, how about this?" *Goldeegen: "Oh-no! He's going to sing!" Copperhead You jiggle that tail, oink oink oink! You wriggle that snout, oink oink oink! Now wiggle that rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink! *Pinkie Pie: "No! That's my song! ....But it feels good to sing along!" and Pinkie Pie First you jiggle that tail, oink oink oink! Then wriggle that snout, oink oink oink! Now wiggle that rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink! *Twilight Sparkle: (screaming) "Ahhhhh!" *Silvereen: (screaming) "Make it stop!" and Pinkie Pie First you jiggle that tail, oink oink oink! Then wriggle that snout, oink oink oink! Now wriggle that rump, oink oink oink! And shout it out, oink oink oink!" (A bag of flour comes out of nowhere and flour poured all over Pinkie. Butterflies that were passing by were laughing.) *Photo Finish: "Hey! Can I take a photo of you?" *Pinkie Pie: "Yes! But not today...ugh!" (A blue crystal rolls out of nowhere and stops next to Twilight.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Yes! Our first Special Crystal found!" (We cut to a thick forest.) *Rainbow Dash: "Why are we here?" *Twilight Sparkle: "I have a feeling we'll find the green Special Crystal in this thick forest. *The Millionaires: "Not so fast, fillies!" *Applejack: "Hey, who're you calling fillies?!" *Silvereen: "We'll find that green Special Crystal before you!" *Rainbow Dash: "Grrrrr! We'll get that crystal first!" (Goldeegen kicks a tree and the green Special Crystal falls out.) *Pinkie Pie: "OOOOOOOOHH! A crystal?!" (prancing around) "Yes! Yes! YES!!!" (Applejack tackles Goldeegen into the water and she peers out drenched. Water bugs that were swimming along laughed at her.) *Applejack: "Hm, since when do ponies laugh at me anyway?" (spits out water) (Next scene is an hot springs area, where the red Special Crystal. The Millionaires escaped from the four.) *Goldeegen: "Have we lost them?" *Silvereen: "I think we've lost them." *Rainbow Dash: "Think again, boys!" *The Millionaires: "Oh no!" *Rainbow Dash: "Nopony can ever escape from Rainbow Dash, which I am!" *Copperhead: "Rainbow Dash?" *Rainbow Dash: "That's right!" *Pinkie Pie: "Get them!" (Rainbow tackles Silvereen, and both fell into a hole. When they got out, Silvereen ended up with the red Special Crystal hanging on his tail. He grins at her, but Rainbow gives him a dirty look instead.) *Rainbow Dash: "I'll take that!" (takes the red Special Crystal from him) *Silvereen: (sad sigh) (Unexpectedly, hot water sprung out of a hole and splashes on Rainbow.) *Rainbow Dash: "AHHHHHHH!!! SO HOT! SO HOT!" (Ants that were crawling by laughed. Lastly, we cut to a palm beach. The four were looking for the yellow Special Crystal. Sand was starting to pile on Twilight.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Hey! Who's digging?!" (She saw The Millionaires digging a large hole in the sand.) *Copperhead: "Looks like somepony needs to chill out because she's in the sun too long-a-''wong''!" *Twilight Sparkle: "I've had it with you! We will find that yellow Special Crystal before you!" *Silvereen: "Oh really, Miss Twilight?" *Applejack: "Y'all better be quiet over there!" *Mercureen: "Hello there!" (The Millionaires quickly climb up a palm tree to hide, however nor Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, and Rainbow saw them.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Mercureen!" *Rainbow Dash: "Sup!" *Pinkie Pie: "Hello hello!" *Applejack: "Howdy, Mercureen!" *Mercureen: "So, how was the search going?" *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, it's going good. We've found three so far, so now we're looking for the last one." *Mercureen: "Oh, that's great! Say, I'm just stopping by and see if you needed any help." *Rainbow Dash: "Thanks, Mercureen, but it's only one last crystal we have to find." *Applejack: "You know, I don't think it'll hurt if he helps out." *Pinkie Pie: "Ex-cuse me?!" *Applejack: "Didn't you remember what he said, sugar cube? Those crystals are fragile!" *Pinkie Pie: "I know, I know! Well, thanks for stopping by, Mercureen. Thank you anyway, but we don't need your help." *Mercureen: "Oh, come on...Oh, have you caught sight of The Millionaires--?" (A coconut falls on his head. As he left, The Millionaires jumped out of nowhere in front of them.) *Silvereen: "Hello, Miss Twilight, Miss Pinkie, AJ, and Miss Dashie...I bet you didn't know...once those crystals are collected, they get strange magic surges that come and go!" *Twilight Sparkle: "They do?" *Copperhead: "You heard him!" *Goldeegen: "And about that strange magic like what Silvereen said, once you get a grip on one of those crystals, the magic will go all over you." *Twilight Sparkle: "Okay, we've had enough of your rough playing for one day. Now give us those--" (Using his unicorn magic, Copperhead covers Twi and the others' eyes with the palm leaves.) *Applejack: "Oooogh! Those boys are so gonna get it!" (Back in Ponyville, The Millionaires go back to the museum. When they saw the empty glass domes where the crystals should belong, they gasp.) *The Millionaires: (screaming) *Silvereen: "Oh, nononono." *Goldeegen: "What have we done?!" *Copperhead: "This isn't good!" *Silvereen: "Mercureen! Where are you?! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" (They look around the area until they heard a soft voice. Behind a door, in came Mercureen with a maniacal smile.) *Silvereen: "Mercureen! Uh, uh, s-s-sorry! We're sorry for stealing those crystals! We've now realized what a bad thing we did! Stealing is not okay!" *Mercureen: "So you did, huh?" *The Millionaires: "Yes, yes, yes!" *Mercureen: "Hmph! Well then..." (He disappears with unicorn magic.) *Copperhead: (gasp) (frightened) "M-M-M-Mercureen?" (They heard echoed laughter in the hall, possibly from Twilight and the others.) *Silvereen: "Miss...Twilight? Is that you?" (The laughter gets lower and sinister. The Millionaires look up to see Rainbow Dash on the ceiling.) *Rainbow Dash: "AHA!" *Silvereen: (squeals) "You were spying on us the whole time?!" *Rainbow Dash: "That's right, colts! And I have the crystals right here!" *The Millionaires: "No!" *Rainbow Dash: "Yes! Try to get them now!" *Silvereen: "You- get down here- right now- with those- things! Ahhh!" (gasps for breath) "Oh, come on!" (Silvereen goes into the dark room, but ended up getting dragged out by Twilight. The crystals, for some reason, fell of Dash's tail.) *Rainbow Dash: "Whoops!" (Pinkie catches them by the tail. She has the yellow Special Crystal in her mouth.) *Copperhead: "Hey! You! Spit that crystal out!" *Pinkie Pie: (spits out the yellow Special Crystal) "Sorry. But can't I just look at one for a while?" *Copperhead: (groans) "Fine!" *Goldeegen: "Copperhead!" *Copperhead: "Uh, no!" (He takes all the crystals from Pinkie and Applejack jumps out of the shadow and wraps him up in ropes.) *Applejack: "Ha! How's that for ya?" (With unicorn magic, Copperhead sets himself free. Dash zooms off with the crystals.) *Silvereen: "Get her, boys! She has the crystals!" (The Millionaires attempt to go after Rainbow, and after many fails, they grabbed her by the tail.) *The Millionaires: "Gotch!" (lifted from the floor) "...Right?" *Rainbow Dash: "Off my tail!" (With the boys gripping on her tail, they were constantly thudding all over the place and on the stairs. They went through metal rings and thudded on the stairs again. Dash finally lauches them off her tail. The boys crashed on the floor. One of the crystals fell on the four girls' head.) *Applejack: "Hey!" (lifted from the floor) "Woah-woah-woah! What's happening?!" *Twilight Sparkle: "I think it's the crystals. The magic is spreading on us!" *Pinkie Pie: "This must be what it feels like to fly!" *Rainbow Dash: "This isn't better than wings!" (The girls fly away.) *Goldeegen: "Oh, there they go!" (The boys suddenly caught them in a large net and wraps it around with tape.) *Silvereen: "There! Now who's bad?" (Using unicorn magic, Twilight gets the tape off.) *Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie: "YEAH!!!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Now go get them, girls!" (First, Dash uses Pinkie as a bowling ball to strike them. Then, Applejack wraps them with tape. Last, Twilight gives them a splash of water. She gives them a dirty smile. The boys twitch, and eventually burst into tears. In the far corner, Mercureen was crying as well. Concerned, Twilight and the others try to cheer them up with flour poured on them. The Millionaires and Mercureen stopped their tears.) *Mercureen: (laughing) *Silvereen: "Heh-heh-heh!" *Goldeegen: "Hee-hee-hee!" *Copperhead: "Ha-ha-ha!" *Mercureen: "Well, what do you know?" *Copperhead: "Now that's funny!" *Twilight Sparkle: "Well, now that you're all cheered up, we should clean up this mess." *Pinkie Pie: "Okey-dokey!" (The gang worked together to get the area cleaned up by dawn. When that went by, the area was spotless and the Special Crystals are in their glass domes, where they should be. The rest of the Space Crusaders gang came in.) *Venuseel: "Mercureen!" *Earthona: "We're here! Oh!" *Marsoopea: "Wow! Looks like he's been doing a good job!" *Jupiternt: "But...what about those Special Crystals?" *Saturnolo: "Special Crystals?" *Neptunelly: "Yes, yes, yes!" *Europallan: "A...are we in the right place?" *Mercureen: "Guys! Over here!" (The other members of the Space Crusaders saw the crystals.) *Space Crusaders: "Wow!" *Earthona: "Mercureen! This is amazing. We were able to see those crystals on display. I think everypony in Ponyville will be so happy." (They noticed The Millionaires napping in the corner, still wrapped up in tape.) *Saturnolo: (nods head) "I hope The Millionaires weren't causing too much trouble." *Mercureen: (gasps) "Hm...Ah- they weren't causing too much trouble. They was only a little trouble between them and those crystals." *Venuseel: "You're totally awesome! And you did that yourself?" *Mercureen: "Well, don't thank me. Thank Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash." *Twilight Sparkle: "Oh, your welcome. We sure had a safe journey..." (winks) End of episode. Trivia *The "Piggy Dance" was used from the episode "Baby Cakes". *This fanon episode has similarities from "Baby Cakes". Category:Episodes